Stolen
by FreeingAlys
Summary: COMPLETE-Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. Likayla
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stolen  
**Rating: **T (might be M later)  
**Summary: **Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. LIKAYLA  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.

**Chapter One**

Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was what Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments with her best friend's enemy. It was wrong, she should fight and try to stop. But somehow she wasn't able to. It was the thing pulling her, controlling her, forcing her. Lilly loved her and she couldn't stop it, not matter what the cost.

Lilly had been seeing Mikayla behind Miley's back for over two months now and it was starting to drive her crazy. Lilly wanted to be honest with Miley , to just come clean. But Miley didn't even know that Lilly was into girls, especially her worst enemy. It wasn't exactly something easy to bring up.

"Um, Lilly? Hello?" Lilly glanced up from her iced coffee up to Miley Stewart, her best friend, who was staring at her with a concerned expression on her face. "Where were you?" Miley asked and Lilly just shrugged her shoulders unsure of what to do.

_Oh nowhere Miley. Just daydreaming about Mikayla, you're worst enemy. Because I love her. Because she is everything to me. Because I do nothing but dream about her all the time. _"Nowhere. I'm just way too stressed about my interview for Brown next month." Lilly said sidetracking the conversation to colleges. If there was one thing to distract Miley it was the topic of college. Miley was freaking about getting into Brown just as much as Lilly was.

"I know! I don't even know what I should do or say or dress or anything. I am so stressed." Miley agreed taking a sip of her iced coffee through the plastic straw. "But it will work out, it will be okay." Miley added in an upbeat tone.

Lilly nodded her head and smiled at Miley. Miley Stewart, always the optimist. "Yeah, it will." Lilly agreed as she wiped her hands on her jeans, her hands were suddenly sweaty.

"Are you okay seriously, you look a little sick." Miley commented as she bite down on her straw and Lilly nodded her head quickly.

"Of course. I am fine." Lilly said and then quickly shoved her straw into her own mouth, hoping Miley would stop questioning her if her mouth was busy.

"Okay." Miley said just as her cell phone started to buzz on the table. "One second." Miley scooped up her phone and walked away from the table as she placed the phone to her ear. "Hey sweetie!" Miley exclaimed once she was away from Lilly.

Lilly watched her best friend talk happily on the phone with her boyfriend and she felt her stomach sink. Now Miley would walk over ot the table and want to talk about Jake and then she would start talking about how odd it was that Lilly didn't have a boyfriend.

Lilly let out a sigh and pulled out her own cell phone and glanced at the screen. She had a text from Mikayla. After a quick glance at Miley who was still talking to Jake Lilly opened the text and smiled after she read it.

MEET ME TONIGHT! I MISS YOU. CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS. LOVE YOU.

Lilly glanced back over at Miley who was walking back to their table, a huge grin on her face. "Jake is taking me out tonight!" Miley sighed out as she sat down and Lilly shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Lilly smiled at Miley happily, that would only make it that much easier to meet up with Mikayla. At least she wouldn't have to make up a stupid excuse to Miley. "Wow, really?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. I am so excited." Miley took another long slurp of her iced coffee and swallowed it down. "You should date again. I know being with Oliver was a wreck. But there a lots of guys out there and one for you." Miley said and Lilly felt her stomach sink and she swore she was going to throw up for about thirty seconds.

Lilly had no idea when she was finally going to come clean to Miley, but now was not the best moment. "Uh, yeah sure. I mean maybe." Lilly said vaguely and Miley let out a sharp sigh and placed her hand on Lilly's.

"Lilly really, you need to get back out there. What happened with you and Oliver anyway?" Miley asked and Lilly felt her face drain of blood.

_Oh nothing. I just realized I couldn't sleep with him because I realized I liked girls more. _Lilly bite down on her lip and shrugged her shoulders as she thought about that night. It had been important to Oliver. He had wanted to take their relationship to the next level after three months but Lilly couldn't. She had been fighting with the feelings of liking girls for awhile and that night it became real. Lilly couldn't do something like that with Oliver not being sure. So they broke up after Lilly came clean about the whole situation. Oliver was supportive and never told anyone about it, not even Miley.

"Nothing. I mean, we just weren't right." Lilly said happy with the answer. It was only half a lie. Half of the story.

"Oh. Well you should get out there again." Miley said and then her eyes lit up quickly. "I know! Jake's friend is having a party next weekend. Lots of guys will be there. You should go! I could help you find someone…it will be perfect!" Miley exclaimed happily and Lilly's heart beat heavily against her chest.

"I can't Miley, sorry. I really need to prepare for my interview. I'm so nervous and it's just not a good idea." Lilly said, another half lie. She would spend the weekend preparing herself for interview, just in Mikayla's bed.

"Oh. Well, something soon." Miley said and Lilly nodded her head glad the subject seemed to be dropped.

"Okay." Lilly watched Miley finish off her iced coffee and shove the plastic cup in front of her.

"I have to go. I have to prepare for my date and I have a concert the day after tomorrow. I'll seeyou tomorrow okay?" Miley asked and Lilly nodded her head, her heart still beating heavily.

"Yeah, sure. Just call me." Lilly said making sure to cover herself, otherwise Miley would show up with Mikayla in her bed. And that would be bad.

"Okay. See you." Miley stood up out of her chair and walked off her hips swinging from side to side.

"'Bye." Lilly mumbled after Miley walked out of the coffee shop.

After Miley was completely out of sight Lilly pulled her phone back out and dialed Mikayla's number quickly.

"Hey sexy." Mikayla answered and Lilly let out a laugh.

"Hey Mikayla." Lilly leaned back in her chair as Mikayla started to rant about the hand full of interviews she had to do that day about her new moving coming out at the end of the year never feeling more happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Stolen  
**Rating: **T (might be M later)  
**Summary: **Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott  
had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her  
best friend's enemy. Likayla  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.  
**Author's Note: **So at very last minute-as in right before I typed this up-I decided to add more to  
the story by changing POV's between Mikayla and Lilly. I think it will add more to the story itself  
and the two characters. Just a note so you wouldn't be too confused reading this. :) Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

Mikayla let out a sigh as she watched her girlfriend obsess over the math homework she was currently working on. They had been like this all night, avoiding talking to each other or anything for math homework, or at least that was what Lilly was trying to get by saying. "Come one babe, it's fine." Mikayla said walking over to Lilly who was hunched in her desk chair, cowering over her math book and homework and gripping onto her pencil so tight her knuckles where white.

"No, it's not. I have to pass Mikayla. I won't get into Brown with average math grades." Lilly fought and Mikayla leaned her hip towards Lilly's desk staring down at Lilly, who lately had grown a little too obsessed with Brown and her admissions interview.

"Lilly. They will let you in. Stop worrying." Mikayla tried hoping that it just might work.

"I don't know Mikey. I just need to get a good grade on this test. It's the last one before the final and it just all depends on…" Mikayla quickly cut Lilly off my covering Lilly' lips with her own. Mikayla kissed Lilly trying to pry her mind off of the stupid things she insisted on obsessing over and back to her, the reason she was even standing in Lilly's bedroom in the first place.

"You were saying?" Mikayla asked when she pulled away from Lilly with a half-smile on her face.

Lilly smiled sheepishly and set her pencil down in her book. "Fine. You're right. What do you want to do Mikayla?" Lilly asked and Mikayla rasied her perfect eyebrows up quickly suggestively.

"No." Lilly said right away and Mikayla let out another sigh.

"Why?" Mikayla asked walking away from Lilly and sitting on her bed.

Lilly turned to Mikayla and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just feeling guilty. About not telling Miley. She tried to get me to go to a party today, to find me a boyfriend." Lilly said and Mikayla let out a laugh. It was hard to believe that Lilly still hadn't told Miley. They had been secretly going out for three months now and a part of Mikayla wished that Lilly would just get it over with.

"Then tell her! She'll be fine with it. If she is your best friend. Why don't you want to tell her about you, about us?" Mikayla asked laying back on Lilly's bed, using her elbows to support her so she could still face Lilly.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the ground and then back up at Mikayla. "I just…don't' think she'll approve." Lilly said but Mikayla knew there was more to it, way more.

"Okay, whatever. Just come here please." Mikayla begged smiling at Lilly.

Lilly smiled back and stood off her chair. "Fine. You win. Like always." Lilly said shuffling over to Mikayla and Mikayla let out another laugh.

"I love you Lilly Trescott." Mikayla said for the first time, making her heart skip a beat. It was weird saying the words, but she knew that she actually meant them. More then anything else in the world.

"What?" Lilly asked seating next to Mikayla and slowly moving her fingertips over Mikayla's bare legs.

"I love you." Mikayla said again as she laid all the way back down on Lilly's bed. "I don't care if you say it back."

"I do." Lilly laid next to Mikayla and smiled at her. "I love you Mikayla." Lilly kissed Mikayla softly on the lips causing a chill to sweep down Mikayla's spine.

"So just tell Miley. So we can finally get back to what we do best." Mikayla joked and Lilly softly slapped her on her abs.

"No, it's too hard." Lilly said closing her eyes and looking tired, a lot more tired then Mikayla had seen her in a while.

"It's always hard. What, did you think it'd be easy?" Mikayla asked running her hand up Lilly's shirt and over her hip.

"No. I knew it was going to be hard. Really hard." Lilly said and Mikayla wished she could just make it go away fro Lilly. She hated that Lilly was having such a hard time with it.

"I know." Mikayla set her head next to Lilly's and she closed her own eyes as she listened to Lilly take deep breath, becoming calmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Stolen  
**Rating: **T (might be M later)  
**Summary: **Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.

**Chapter Three**

Lilly let out a sigh as she watched Miley spin around in front of the mirror, trying on the same skirt for the third time. "Really, do you think it's okay? He'll like it right?" Miley asked and Lilly nodded her head quickly.

"Yes Miley. He will love it. You look great, it's great." Lilly said for the millionth time that afternoon, started to get all too annoyed with sitting in Miley's room.

"What's wrong now?" Miley asked turning around to face Lilly her hands on her hips.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders and silently wished she wasn't so apparent. She didn't want to get backed into a corner and forced to tell Miley what was really wrong. "Nothing. I am just so tired…last night was just so long and…"

"What did happen last night? You totally disappeared. I tried calling and you never answered. So I ended up not coming over." Miley said turning back toward the mirror to examine herself in the skirt.

Lilly's heart started to beat fast at that thought. She hadn't even heard her phone ring, she had just fallen asleep by Mikayla and didn't wake up until midnight. Mikayla had already snuck out just leaving a small note behind that she would text today.

She still hadn't. Lilly pulled out her cellphone and stared at the screen hoping that there would be something from Mikayla. But there wasn't. "Nothing happened. Just math homework." Lilly said half-lying yet again. It seemed hard not to accomplish lately.

"Anway…" Miley spun back around to face Lilly like Lilly hadn't even said anything. "Tonight is so going to be the night." Miley said happily covering her mouth with her hands.

Lilly arched her eyebrows up towards her forehead. "Really?" Lilly asked trying hard to believe that her best friend was going to loose her virginity. To someone she really loved too. It wasn't all that hard to believe, Lilly knew it would happen one day. She just never though it'd be…now.

"Yes! I'm so happy Lilly." Miley said sitting next to Lilly smiling from ear to ear. "I can't wait. I'm so nervous, but happy. I mean I love him Lilly. I love him so much." Miley quickly hugged Lilly and held her by the shoulders staring at her. "Just wait until it happens to you." Miley said and Lilly tried not to laugh at the irony of it.

Lilly had already lost her virginity three and a half months ago. It just wasn't something she could've exactly told Miley about. Seeing how she did loose it to Miley's worst enemy. "Yeah. Just be careful okay?" Lilly said and Miley nodded her head.

"Of course. But really we should hang out tonight. Don't disappear again, okay?" Miley asked standing back up and Lilly nodded her head slowly.

"Sure okay." Lilly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and her heart soared, hoping it would be Mikayla. "I have to go. See you tonight." Lilly said standing up and picking up her purse.

"Okay. See you!" Miley went back to staring at herself in the mirror while Lilly walked out and pulled her phone out from her pocket. Lilly stared down at the screen and smiled to herself.

I AM IN YOUR ROOM. WE NEED TO HANG OUT. WITHOUT HOMEWORK!

LOVE YOU.

Lilly pushed her phone back into her pocket nad quickly left Miley's house. She was anxious to get over to her own so she could spend some actual time with her girlfriend. It was long over due.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"About time you got here!" Mikayla exclaimed after Lilly walked into her room, a little breathless from walking so much and so fast.

"I know. It's Miley. She has an even bigger date with Jake tonight." Lilly said setting her purse down and walking over to Mikayla a smile on her face.

"Really? She is so crazy about him." Mikayla said and Lilly laugh, it wasn't even half of it.

"Yes she is." Lilly quickly kissed Mikayla, glad to be back with her and feeling a little more happy then last time.

"Wow, that was…unexpected." Mikayla joked and Lilly shook her head.

"Whatever. I admit it okay? I was just a little upset last night. Sorry." Lilly kissed Mikayla's nose and Mikayla nodded her head.

"Forgiven." Mikayla hooked the back of Lilly's neck and Lilly felt her knees go weak just at the expression on Mikayla's face. "Is she coming by tonight?" Mikayla asked softly and Lilly nodded he rhead.

"Yes. She wants to hang out after her date." Lilly said and Mikayla let out a small groan.

"Okay. At least we have some time though." Mikayla said softly and Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, sure. The date should last at least an hour and she is leaving in about twenty minutes." Lilly said inching closer to Mikayla's face until their lips were touching.

Lilly kissed Mikayla, parting Mikayla's lips with her own. Mikayla brought her hands to Lilly's cheeks and she kissed her back. Lilly started moving backwards until they hit the frame of Lilly's bed and they sat down quickly.

As Lilly ran the tips of her fingers along Mikayala's hips she was sure that everything was right. Being with Mikayla and being who she really is. It was all alright. Nothing was more right then the way Mikayla made Lilly feel when she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

Telling Miley really was long over-due. "I'm going to tell her." Lilly whispered breathlessly as the couple broke apart for air.

Mikayla smiled at Lilly, her red lips turning upward. "Really?" Mikayla asked and Lilly nodded her head, feeling sure about it. More sure then she had felt ever before.

"Yeah, I don't know when. But I'm going it. Soon." Lilly said and Mikayla nodded her head and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"I'm happy for you Lilly. Just let me know how it all goes okay?" Mikayla asked and Lilly nodded, glad that she had Mikayla who was so understanding and caring.

"Okay. I will." Lilly said starting to kiss Mikayla again.

They feel back against Lilly's sheets again as Mikayla kicked off her high heels. Lilly let a smile spread across her face as Mikayla pulled away from her to peel off her own shirt. As Lilly watched Mikayla toss her shirt across the room Lilly was sure that she would never be more sure of anything then she was of Mikayla. After all of this time she was finally sick of sneaking around and hiding and stealing everything from Mikayla.

Lilly was finally going to come clean, no matter how mad it might make Miley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Stolen  
**Rating: **T (might be M later)  
**Summary: **Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.

**Chapter Four**

Mikayla let out a breath as she turned to her side to look at Lilly. Her long blond hair was laying out at all ends of the pillow and her mouth with slightly opened as Mikayla watched Lilly sleep. Mikayla smiled the softly traced Lilly's lips with her index finger.

She was glad that Lilly had finally made the decision to tell Miley. If anything, it would just take some stress away from Lilly. She did have enough going on with school and the whole Brown interview. She didn't need to be worrying about her best friend not accepting her.

Mikayla could barely even understand Lilly's reasons for not wanting to tell Miley. Lilly kept saying it was because of the whole girlfriend thing, but Mikayla really wasn't all that sure. There was something else there, Mikayla just couldn't figure it out.

At first Mikayla thought that maybe Miley didn't like her or something, but that was just a little crazy. They had all hung out before after that movie that MIkayla and Jake did together. After Miley got back together with Jake and after Mikayla started really hanging around Miley and Lilly. But before Mikayla fell in love with Lilly. There was something that was making Lilly worry so much about it, but Mikayla just couldn't figure it out.

Quickly and quietly Mikayla slipped out from under Lilly's thin blanket and quickly through on her boxer style underwear and black camisole. Mikayla walked over to Lilly's bag, quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure Lilly was still asleep. Shoving her hand into the bag Mikayla felt around for Lilly's cell phone. Once she felt her hand grasp the phone she quickly pulled it out.

Glancing one more time over her shoulder at Lilly Mikayla tip-toed out of the room and outside on the deck. She was glad that Lilly's mom was out on yet another date so Mikayla could roam the house freely. After she was outside with the door slightly open Mikayla held out Lilly's phone in front of her.

She quickly found her way to the contacts and scrolled down until Miley Stewart's name was highlighted. After the checking the time, two hours after Miley should have left for her date, Mikayla pressed on Miley's name and held the phone to her ear. She really had no idea what she was doing, she just had to do something-anything-that would help Lilly out in the slightest way.

Miley's phone rang four times before she finally answered, a little breathless. "Lilly! I'm on my way over…you won't believe what he did! He was so amazing, he took me on the beach and there was candles and music playing-my new song!"

Mikayla shuffled her bare feet and stared at the ground, feeling just a little stupid for what she was doing. "Um, Miley?" She said softly her voice slightly breaking.

"Who's this?" Miley said sounding more worried and annoyed rather then mindlessly in love.

"Hey…it's Mikayla." Mikayla said and she heard Miley take in a deep breath.

"Why do you have Lilly's phone?" Miley asked her voice a fake sweet making Mikayla more nervous then she was before.

"Uh, well. I just wanted to…" Mikayla stopped mid-sentence unsure of what she was going to say exactly. What was she suppose to say? Hey, I'm with Lilly…just thought you should know?

"What Mikayla?" Miley asked sounding worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing like that. It's just that…after we all starting hanging out as a group. Lilly and I…we started, to um, seeeachother." Mikayla said it so fast she was unsure if Miley had even understood her. But then a second later she heared Miley take a sharp breath.

"What?" Miley asked sounding bewildered. "You mean, you've been like hanging out and stuff behind my back, alone?" Miley asked and Mikayla took a couple of steps forward trying to ease her shaking hands.

"Yeah. We've been seeing each other a lot, as in, like we're dating."

"Dating?" Miley said sounding doubtful. "What are you talking about?"

"Miley, Lilly's just been stressing over it like crazy. She's really scared and confused and completely sure that you would hate her forever if you knew." Mikayla said and she heard Miley fainting curse under her breath.

"Dating?" Miley said again and Mikayla nodded her head starting to regret telling Miley. Mikayla really didn't think she was going to react like this. "Look, I'm coming over. I'll talk to my best friend when I get there."

"Miley look, don't be too hard on her. Lilly is really scared and I don't think that if you…." Mikayla stopped mid-sentace as she turned back around and stood face to face with Lilly.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Lilly asked sharply as she reached up and grabbed the phone away from Mikayla.

"Lilly." Mikayla breathed out her heat beating heavily against her chest. The look on Lilly's face was making Mikayla think she hadn't just done her a favor.

Lilly glanced down at her phone and snapped it shut quickly. "You told Miley?" Lilly asked crossing her arms over her white tank top she was wearing a long with her black underwear.

"Yeah…I wanted to help you out. I wanted to make it easier…" Mikayla tried to explain as Lilly shook her head angerly.

"I needed to talk to her Mikayla! There were…things I need to tell her, to prepare herself for." Lilly said her voice breaking as she yelled.

"What things? What are you not telling me Lilly? I was trying to help, that was it." Mikayla fought back hating that Lilly was mad just because Mikayla was trying to help.

"Just…things! She's my best friend. She was who I needed to tell! She didn't need to hear it from you." Lilly quickly wiped at her eyes and Mikayla walked up to her wanting to make it okay again.

"I'm sorry." Mikayla whispered as Lilly stepped back just as Mikayla reached her.

"Just don't. Is she on her way over?" Lilly asked not looking at Miklayla.

"Yeah, she is." Mikayla answered watching Lilly turn on her heel and walking back into the house.

Mikayla followed Lilly noticing that her hands where shaking and she almost dropped her phone a couple of times. "You should go." Lilly said after they got back into Lilly's room.

"What?" Mikayla asked hard to believe Lilly actually wanted her to leave. She figured it would be easier if when Miley showed up that Mikayla was there with Lilly.

"Leave. Mikayla, get dressed and go. I need to deal with Miley on my own. WE need to talk about some things alone." Lilly said forcefully as she slipped back into her own jeans and tee-shirt. "Go." Lilly repeated when Mikayla was still standing in the same position.

"Fine." Mikayla quickly got dressed in her jeans, shirt and high heels. She walked over to Lilly's desk and picked up her purse. "Just please call me when you guys have talked okay?" Mikayla asked hoping that Lilly would just say yes, mad or not.

"Whatever. Just go, she is almost here by now." Lilly turned around from Mikayla as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay." Mikayla walked out of Lilly's room and quickly out the front door.

When Mikayla reached her car she unlocked it, slid into the driver's seat and quickly drove away from Lilly's house, trying as hard as she could not to start crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Stolen  
**Rating: **T (might be M later)

**Summary: **Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla**  
Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.

**Chapter Five**

Lilly sucked in a breath as she heard Mikayla drive away in her car. She sat down quickly on her bed as she tried to prepare herself for Miley coming. If anything, things were just a lot worse. Lilly was sure that Miley would already have been mad after Lilly told her was dating Mikayla. Mikayla, the girl Miley had been hating since Hannah Montana first showed up on the music charts.

Lilly felt her stomach flip over a couple of times and she was sure that was going to throw up. Miley was going to hate her, not just for dating Mikayla or a girl for that matter. But Miley would really be mad because Lilly had lied and hidden it from Miley. That was what Miley was going to be really mad about.

Lilly stood up and started to pace around her room as she heard a car pull up. Lilly took a deep breath and walked out of her room and to the living room. When she was standing the middle of her living room she heard Miley slam her car door and her heels click on the pavement. After Miley reached the door she knocked a few times and Lilly took another breath, trying to calm herself. It would be fine. It had to be.

"What is going on?" Miley asked after Lilly opened the door.

"Miley." Lilly said trying to find the air that she needed to talk.

"Mikayla? Are you serious Lilly? Hannah's worst enemy and you're what? Sleeping with her now?" Miley asked her cheeks a slight shade or red as she walked into Lilly's living room.

"Miley I'm sorry. I should have told you when it was happening. But I wasn't sure, how you were going to react." Lilly said quietly as she shut her front door and turned back around to face Miley.

"Maybe like this? Maybe just a little bit mad that my best friend was lying to me for…how long exactly?" Miley asked walking to the couch and plopping down on it.

"Three and a half months." Lilly said walking over to Miley who was mashing her lips together upsettingly.

"So what? You broke up with Oliver for Mikayla?" Miley asked and Lilly shook her head, her ponytail bouncing at the base of her neck.

"No. No. I broke up with Oliver because I was confused. Oliver was the one who really said I should…just get to know Mikayla and stuff." Lilly said sitting next to Miley.

"So Oliver knows? Just everyone but me?" Miley asked and Lilly let out a sigh.

"Miley I was just worried about how you would take it. Mikayla is not exactly your best friend." Lilly said and Miley nodded her head her brown hair falling over her shoulders.

"You're right, she's not. You are. You should have told me, you shouldn't have lied. God, I feel so pathetic. I've been trying to get you to date for months! I invited you to that stupid party. You could have just said you were already with someone." Miley said and Lilly nodded her head starting to feel like a jerk. It was really stupid to have kept it all from Miley. Really stupid.

"I'm sorry. It just didn't feel right. You were just so, excited for me to get a boyfriend again and everyting. What was I supposed to say? I don't want a boyfriend because I have a girlfriend?"

"Yes! That is what you should have said." Miley leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling dejectedly. "Lilly, you should have just told me. Mikayla is one of Hannah's enemy's-okay, the worst one-but I wouldn't have hated you for loving Mikayla. I mean Miley isn't even supposed to hate Mikayla. Just Hannah. I would have tried to figure out how to be okay with it." Miley glanced back at Lilly and Lilly nodded her head and gave Miley a weak smile.

"Okay. And I do love her Miley. A lot." Lilly said and Miley nodded her ehad.

"She loves you too. What she did was really brave and amazing." Miley said nad Lilly shook her head, not feeling so sure.

"I don't think so. She went behind my back and betrayed me." Lilly said picking at her jeans and Miley scoffed lightly.

"No. It was romantic and sweet. She was trying to help in the best way she could." Miley said and Lilly shrugged her shoulders, still not all that convinced.

Lilly glanced up at Miley and scooted her legs under her. "So, how was it with Jake?" Lilly asked and she smiled as she watched Miley's eyes start to glow.

"It was amazing. He was so sweet. It was great." Miley said gushing and Lilly smiled at her, happy to Miley was really happy with Jake.

"I'm happy for you Miley." Lilly said and Miley stood up quickly still smiling from ear to ear.

"Me too. I just wished you would have let me in. I feel like I don't know you and like I missed out on the most important things in your life." Miley said regretfully and Lilly nodded her head slowly regretting not telling Miley. She should have just told her regardless of anything.

"I know, I'm sorry. But maybe we could catch up sometime?" Lilly offered and Miley nodded.

"Sure, but make up with Mikayla first. It sounded like you really ripped her one on the phone." Miley said walking towards the door.

"Okay, I will." Lilly agreed as Miley opened the door and waved at Lilly.

"See you later. Call me tomorrow." Miley said and Lilly waved back at Miley as she stepped out the door and shut it behind her.

Leaning against the couch Lilly let out a sigh and tried to figure out what had just happened exactly. It was hard to tell how Miley had taken it, if she was mad or something. Lilly let out a long sigh and closed her eyes temporarily before snapping them back open. It hadn't gone how Lilly wanted, but it wasn't bad either. Miley didn't end up killing her, which was a good sign.

Lilly leaned over towards the coffee table and picked up her cell phone, trying to prepare herself to call Mikayla and apologize. As Lilly picked up her phone and started to dial Mikayla's number the front door opened again and Mrs. Trescott walked in wearing a blue dress. "Lilly, what are you doing sitting alone?" Mrs. Trescott asked shutting the door behind her and taking her jacket off.

"Oh, well Miley just left. I was going to call…someone." Lilly swallowed down the lump in her throat as her mom set her jacket on the coathanger.

"Oh, well don't stay up too late even though it is a weekend. School starts on Monday." Mrs. Trescott reminded Lilly before she walked off into the direction of the kitchen.

Lilly quickly stood up off the couch and finished pressing in Mikayla's number as she started for her room. "Hello?" Mikayla answered sounding like she had been crying.

"Hey." Lilly said softly as she reached her room and shut the door behind her.

"How are you?" Mikayla asked and Lilly nodded her head while walking towards her bed.

"Good. I think Miley's okay. It's just…different now." Lilly admitted and she heard Mikayla moving around on the other end.

"I'm sorry." Mikayla said meekly.

"It's fine. I just got too upset. It's fine." Lilly said and she heard Mikayla give a weak laugh.

"At least we don't have to hide form her anymore, right?" Mikayla asked a hopeful tone to her voice but somehow Lilly wasn't all that convinced. She really wasn't sure it was all going to be okay with Miley. Sure, Miley hadn't been erally mad at Lilly for it but there was something that Lilly picked up on. Something that Miley had been holding back.

"I don't know Mikayla. Let's just take it a day at a time okay?"

"Yeah, okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Stolen  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.  
**Author's Note: **I know, I'm really bad at updating. This one is longer though, hopefully it makes up for the long wait.

**Chapter Six**

Lilly had said they were going to take it one day at a time and she wasn't kidding. They really were going to take it slow and at one day at a time. When Lilly says

something, she isn't kidding around. It was a fact that Mikayla was really starting to understand about her girlfriend. "Come on Lilly, let's go out somewhere!" Mikayla pleaded as she watched Lilly reopen her math book for the millionth

time in ten minutes. "What is the point of being out to your best friend if all we do is sit around in your room all day?" Mikayla asked laying back on Lilly's bed.

"Because, I don't think she really approves..." Lilly mumbled as she picked up her pencil and made notes in her book along the margin.

"I thought Miley not knowing was why we were sneaking around. Who cares if she approves or not?" Mikayla asked Lilly glancing at her from the corner of her eye. Lately Mikayla was really starting to wondering what was going on with Lilly exactly. When they had first started dating Lilly was happy and excited about everything, now she was getting more distant and further away. It was like dating Mikayla was some sort of burden on Lilly. Mikayla really couldn't figure out what was going on in her girlfriend's mind.

"Because there's that whole thing with..." Lilly stopped mid-sentence and turned to face Mikayla a guilty expression on her face. "You know what, never mind."

"What?" Mikayla sat up on the bed and stared at Lilly who just shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Mikayla.

"Nothing. I should just shut up about everything, it doesn't matter." Lilly closed her book again and stood out of her chair. "You're right, let's get out of here." Lilly pulled her hoodie over her shoulders as Mikayla stood up and walked closer to Lilly.

"What are you not telling me?" Mikayla asked and Lilly shook her head and smiled at Mikayla.

"Nothing! Nothing." Lilly walked ot her desk and shoved a twenty dollar bill into her jean pocket. "I need coffee right now." Lilly said and started towards her door but Mikayla stayed in her same spot.

"Lilly, why does Miley care if we date or not? You know, I used to think it was about the whole girl and girl thing...but now...I'm not. You said she was okay with it and now you're saying she's not. I'm really confused Lilly." Mikayla said and Lilly let out a stream of air from her lips.

"It's nothing...it's just a best friend thing you know?" Lilly asked walking up to Mikayla and smiling.

"No, I really don't know. I don't have a best friend...or any girl friends or anything." Mikayla stated and she watched Lilly's smile sank on her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean...it's just complicated with Miley is all." Lilly said and Mikayla nodded her head, even though she didn't understand it at all.

"Okay. It's fine. Let's just go get some coffee." Mikayla suggested and Lilly nodded her head.

"Yes, iced coffee is seriously calling to me at this point." Lilly joked as they walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

--

Lilly's hiding something. Mikayla was starting to be really sure of that. After Mikayla dropped Lilly off after giving her a quick kiss Mikayla drove to Miley's house. She had

no idea what she was going to do exactly. She just had to do something. The last time that Mikayla talked to Miley without Lilly was a complete disaster. But this time was different. Mikayla has just and reason this time. Lilly's hiding something and Mikayla needs to find out what it is.

Mikayla locked her car and quickly walked to the Stewart's front door and knocked gently. "Who is that?" She heard, who is presumed, was Mr. Stewart as from behind the door. He sounded a little familiar too, something about the way his voice vibrated off the walls of the house.

"How should I know?" She heard Miley ask and then the door swung open.

"Mikayla?" Mikayla stared at Mr. Stewart-she hadn't even realized he knew who she was, they had never met before. It was just a little bit weird.

"Uh yeah, Mr. Stewart. Is Miley home?" Mikayla asked gently and Mr. Stewart nodded his head and back up from the door.

"Yes she is, just come in. I'll run upstairs and let her know you are here." Mr. Stewart glanced at Mikayla one more time with a startled expression before walking up the stairs towards Miley's bedroom.

Mikayla shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch and glanced at the coffee table where a stack of magazines were sitting. Mikayla rolled her eyes as she stared at the first one. Hannah Montana had made the cover-again. It was starting to get just a little old for Mikayla. Hannah Montana seemed to make just about every cover any more. Mikayla tossed it aside-not interested in reading it-and glanced at the next magazine. Mikayla slumped her shoulders as she glared at the smiling blonde that held yet another cover. Hannah Montana.

Mikayla glanced over her shoulder towards the stairs, and then back at the coffee table. Was Miley a Hannah fan? Lilly never said anything, it seemed weird it was never mentioned. The entire time Mikayla and Lilly had been dating Mikayla and her career really hadn't been mentioned. It was weird. Except for the few days and nights Mikayla had to say no to a date or get together with Lilly because of a studio session or interview, nothing had ever been mentioned. Lilly never said anything about it, she never asked about it. It's like she hardly even noticed or realized she's dating a popular pop star.

Mikayla turned away from the magazines and tried to push the thought out of her mind. It was weird, really weird, but it didn't' mean anything. It didn't matter. Could it? "Wait! Let me...wait! Okay..." Mikayla turned at the sound of Mr. Stewart's rushed voice from up the stairs and stood up off the couch. Miley had to be coming soon.

"I'm fine..it's fine!" Miley burst out from behind the wall and ran down the stairs, wearing a robe even though Mikayla could plainly see jeans poking out from under the knees.

"What's going on Mikayla? Is Lilly okay?" Miley asked smoothing out her hair-that was pinned up with bobby pins so that it was almost plastered to her scalp, which was just a little weird while glanced at Mikayla.

"Yeah...she's fine. Is it okay I stopped by?" Mikayla asked looking over Miley's shoulder and watching Mr. Stewart standing at the top of the stairs wearing a really weird hat, that did not fit in with sitting at home in Malibu.

"Sure, it's fine. Why?" Miley asked tightening her robe and looking paranoid about something.

"Why are you wearing a robe? You have clothes on." Mikayla stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Miley tightened the robe more snugly around her torso while looking at the ground. "What's up Mikayla?" Miley asked more firmly and Mikayla let out a sigh.

"Okay it is Lilly. She is still not sure about being...around you and everything. I think she's hiding something about the reason she thinks that, so I wanted to talk to you about it. You are her best friend after all, she might have said something to you or you just might know..." Mikayla said and Miley shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know...but look Mikayla, I have to get going. We're doing this...uh, family thing. So I have to go." Miley said glancing back over her shoulder at Mr. Stewart who just nodded his head.

"Oh...okay." Mikayla glanced up at Mr. Stewart and smiled faintly at him. "I'll go I guess...good luck at whatever you do tonight." Mikayla said as she pivoted on her toes. As she started towards the door the magazines on the coffee table caught Mikayla's eye and she turned back to Miley. "Do you guys like Hannah Montana or something? You have a lot of magazines." Mikayla said and Miley shrugged her shoulders quickly and then glanced back over at Mr. Stewart.

"No...no. Just magazines. We love magazines." Miley said and Mikayla nodded her head not buying it at all. She was acting weird, way weirder then usual. Something was up. Between Lilly and Miley there was something up, something was going on.

"Okay. Well, see you later." Mikayla started towards the door opened it slightly before turning back around to wave at Miley and Mr. Stewart.

"Hannah! Let's go!" Mikayla paused at the name and watched as a boy walked into the kitchen, wearing a tux. "Why are you doing in your robe still?" He asked glancing at Miley, but not seeing Mikayla as she stood by the door still holding onto the handle.

"Jackson!" Miley's eyes grew wide and she glanced over at Mikayla who glanced at Jackson, surprised.

"Miley...I meant Miley." He said quickly, panic in his voice.

"Jackson, let's go outside..." Mr. Stewart said softly and they walked out the backdoor in the kitchen.

"Hannah?" Mikayla asked letting go of the door handle and walking up to Miley. "what's going on?"

Miley shuffled her feet while staring at the ground and shrugged her shoulders. "It's a long story. And I'm really late Mikayla."

"Late for what exactly?" Mikayla asked walking closer to Miley as she tugged down on her robe.

"Stuff, family stuff I told you."

Mikayla shook her head and glanced at Miley's robe. She was hiding something, something that had something to do with Hannah. Mikayla glanced at Miley's shirt poking out from under the robe "Why are you hiding your clothes?" Mikayla asked looking into Miley's brown eyes and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not. I'm just a little cold okay?" Miley asked and Mikayla shook her head. Miley was hiding something. Lilly was hiding something. They were all hiding something from her, hoping she wouldn't find out. She was all that stupid, she could tell that she was being lied to and deceived.

"What's going on? What's up with the magazines, that guy calling you Hannah, and your hair? Something is going on." Mikayla stepped up quickly to Miley and pulled back Miley's hands from her robe. The robe fell open and Miley was standing in front of Mikayla wearing jeans and a top that had those sparkling letters on them. HM.

"Mikayla...I can explain..." Miley quickly covered herself back up as Mikayla stepped back, her face flushed and her head spinning. This was all too weird.

"You're Hannah Montana?" Mikayla ran her fingers through her black quickly as Miley nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. I know we hate each other and everything...but please don't tell. Please." Miley begged and Mikayla let out a stifled laugh. She really couldn't believe it. Her girlfriend's best friend was some country girl pretending to be a pop star.

"How? When...?" Mikayla asked unsure of how to say or do anything, it was all too weird. Mikayla shook her head trying to piece everything together...everything with Miley and Lilly as long as she had known them. It had all been some sort of weird deception.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Mikayla." Miley pulled her robe off and set it on the couch. Her outfit was sparkling up at Mikayla and it all made sense.

"You're going to go on the interview! The one I had wanted. The one I told Lilly about not getting! That's where you're going." Mikayla fought back the tears as Miley nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go talk to Lilly? This is more about you guys..."

"What? No, it's about us just as much Miley or Hannah or whatever. You lied. You..." Mikayla pivoted on her heel ready to leave, ready to get away from Miley who obviously did nothing but lie. "You are just as bad as I always thought, I just really thought I was being a bitch, but I guess not." Mikayla walked back to the door and pulled it open quickly trying to digest everything she had just learned. About Miley, Lilly and Hannah Montana. It was so surreal that Mikayla had to sneak another glance at Miley standing in her living room dressed as Hannah Montana, a stunned expression on her face before

slamming the door behind her.

--

"Mikayla! What are you doing here? Have you been crying?" Lilly asked worriedly as Mikayla pushed past her into her house, her cheeks wet and red.

"I just have two words for you Lilly...Hannah Montana." Mikayla watched as Lilly's face dropped and her eyes grew wide. The expression on Lilly's face made Mikayla's heart drop and she wanted to just hug her and be in love with her like they had been for months. But Lilly did nothing but lie, she did nothing but lie to Mikayla since they first met. Including how they met and how they fell in love with each other in the first place.

"How did you find out?" She asked meekly and Mikayla let out a laugh unable to believe that was what Lilly decided to say. Out of everything Lilly could say or do to make this situation at least a little better.

"Just try to be honest with me for about five seconds Lilly or I'm leaving. And I won't come back." Mikayla said her voice cracking as she watched Lilly run a hand through her hair and let out a breath.

"Okay, just come to my room and we'll talk about it and everything okay?" Mikayla nodded her head and followed Lilly as she pulled her by the hand up to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Stolen  
Rating: T  
Summary: Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla  
Author: iheartdotdotdot  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.  
Author's Note: I really do suck at updating. Sorry about that.

**Chapter Seven**

Lilly watched Mikayla let out a sigh and run her fingers through her dark hair. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this whole time...she was her." Mikayla stood off of Lilly's bed and started to pace around Lilly's bedroom.

"I'm sorry Mikayla. I would have told you, I wanted to tell you. But Miley made me promise not to tell, anyone. I'm really sorry." Lilly stood up and walked over to Mikayla who took a couple steps in the opposite direction.

"I just need to think about this Lilly. This is really weird and confusing and it hurts. A lot." Mikayla turned to Lilly, fresh tears in her eyes. "I really love you Lilly. I just hate being lied to."

"Mikayla, I didn't mean to lie to you. I was scared and confused and I didn't know what to do when we started dating. I'm sorry." Lilly brought her hand up to Mikayla's hair and touched it lightly. "I'm sorry." Lilly whispered again wanting to message to get through to Mikayla. She didn't want Mikayla to hate her or resent her or to be hurt by her. She just wanted everything to be the way it was before Mikayla told Miley they had been dating.

"You keep saying that Lilly, but I have no idea what to do with it. I don't." Mikayla stepped away from Lilly again as she folded her arms over her chest. "I need to be alone for a couple of days. I need to think about this." Mikayla started towards Lilly's bedroom door.

"Mikayla..." Lilly waited until Mikayla turned to face her, the tears now running down her cheeks. "I love you."

Mikayla nodded her head and turned back away from Lilly. "I love you too Lils." Mikayla opened Lilly's bedroom door and started to walk out.

"You won't tell, right Mikayla?"

Mikayla turned back around to face Lilly and shook her head slowly. "Of course not. I really can't believe you even need to ask me that." Mikayla walked out of Lilly's bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  
As the walls vibrated from the door slam Lilly walked back over to her bed and sat down. She wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes away quickly. She hated it. She hated that Miley was Hannah Montana and she hated that Miley had told her she was Hannah Montana. At the time, when Miley had told Lilly, she loved knowing. Lilly always used to love knowing about Hannah Montana and she loved Miley being her best friend. But now it was just a burden. Everyday it was just a burden that Lilly had to carry around on her shoulders. And now, it was costing her everything.

Mikayla had been the only person that Lilly had even been able to be completely honest with in her sixteen years. Mikayla was the only one who really understood Lilly and she loved her for all of her flaws as well as the good things about her. Lilly thought she was the luckiest person alive to have been able to meet Mikayla and to have been dating her. Now, it was probably all over. Because of Miley and her stupid secret.

Lilly picked up her phone and flipped it open. She quickly dialed Miley's number and pressed the phone to her ear. "I am so sorry Lilly." Miley said as soon as she answered the phone. "I didn't know she would be stopping by and then stupid Jackson..."

Lilly shook her head as she fell down on her bed and stared at her plain white ceiling. "It's fine. I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later. Mikayla just has a way of pushing things. It's her nature."

"Yeah, her horrible, pushing, mean nature." Miley mumbled and Lily shook her head. Lilly wasn't stupid and she really didn't expect Miley to be okay with Lilly dating Mikayla. She expected Miley to accept the fact that Lilly liked dating girls but that girl didn't have to be Mikayla.

"Miley...she's not as horrible as you think. She is actually sweet." Lilly smiled to herself as she thought about Mikayla. She was sweet. In her own Mikayla way, she was sweet and she was just a person under it all. She might be a person with huge dreams and aspirations, but she is just a person.

"Whatever. She's...Mikayla. You should have seen her face when she found out I was going to the stupid interview. It was like that was the most important thing going on."

Lilly sat up on her bed and rolled her eyes. The feud with Miley, or rather Hannah and Mikayla was wearing on Lilly. She wasn't going to try to stop it or anything, she just wished it would go away itself. She wished her best friend, Miley, could just learn to like Mikayla. And vice versa. "Miley, she just learned really shocking news, in a shocking way. Take it from someone who has been there before. It's not easy."

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll cut her some slack. Look Lilly, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Lilly hung up her phone and casually tossed it on her bed. Maybe by tomorrow her girlfriend would no longer hate her and things would start to go back to normal. Hopefully.  
Lilly turned her gaze towards her door when she heard knocking and the door opened slowly. "How are you Lilly?" Lilly's mom stood at the door, her hands propped on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed. she actually did look worried, which was a little bit weird for her. Lilly's feelings had never been on the top of the list before.

"Fine Mom. I'm just tired." Lilly looked away as she stood up from her bed. "What?"

"Nothing Lilly. Just...that girl who left a few minutes ago. She looked really hurt. I think you really broke her heart."

Lilly rolled her eyes at her mother annoyed. "Geez Mom. Thanks a lot. That's just what I needed to hear."

"Lilly. I didn't say it to be mean. I just mean, she loves you. She wouldn't be so hurt if she didn't love you."

Lilly looked over at her mother surprised. Lilly had never come out to her mother or even told her that she and Mikayla had been dating. But Lilly wouldn't have put it past her to have known this entire time and just not say anything about it. "You think?" Lilly asked looking at her mother from under her bangs.

"Yes Lilly, I do. She does love you. You just need to find the words to convince her that you do love her. She needs to be reconfirmed of that."

Lilly nodded her head. It made since. That was probably what was bugging Mikayla so much about the situation. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. Now go to bed, it's a school night." She walked out of the room after slowly shutting the door behind her.

Lilly sat back down on her bed slightly fazed. That conversation was probably the weirdest and best one she had ever had with her mother. But she did have a point. Maybe Lilly just needs to find the words and then Mikayla would love her again just like before.

It sounded so simple. But Lilly knew it would be a lot harder than that.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lilly rolled out of bed and quickly walked to the bathroom. What she really needed was a steaming hot bath to calm her nerves and take her mind off of things. Like what she was going to say to Mikayla exactly to make everything go away.

Lilly started to bathtub and felt the water to make sure it was at the right temperate. After making sure she did have her phone sitting on the counter, just in case Mikayla did call, Lilly stripped off her clothes and sat down in the tub.

She brought her knees to her chest as the water filled the tube and slightly seared her flesh pink. As Lilly dipped her hand into the water and softly splashed it around she thought of Mikayla. Mikayla was always there for Lilly, no matter what. She was that one person that Lilly could actually depend on. Mikayla was the one. There was no getting around that. Mikayla was it, as far as Lilly could really tell.

Lilly let out a sigh as she contemplated just telling that to Mikayla. Maybe she would just sit down and tell Mikayla that she is the one and no one else in Lilly's life had every accepted her or understood her like Mikayla. It seemed like a lot. It seemed like enough. But it probably still wouldn't say anything or prove anything to Mikayla. Mikayla was the kind of girl who needed more. A lot more.

Because, like Lilly told Miley the night before, Mikayla was sensitive and vulnerable. Lilly had hurt her and it would take a lot to try to erase that feeling that it gave Mikayla.

Setting her mind on what she was going to say, Lilly stood out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself. She picked up her phone and quickly sent a text message to Mikayla telling her she wanted to meet her at the coffee shop they always go to. Lilly set the phone down after she sent the message and stared at herself in the mirror. It was going to work. It had to. There was no other choice. Lilly couldn't loose Mikayla. And she wouldn't, no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Stolen  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla  
**Author:** iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.

**Chapter Eight**

Mikayla picked up her vibrating phone that was besides her on her bed. Mikayla had been lying down on her bed from the second she had gotten back home from fighting with Lilly. She quickly flipped open the phone and opened up the new text message that she had. It was from Lilly. Bracing herself, Mikayla opened up the text message. She read over it quickly, her eyes darting quickly over the words. It was short and vague, so short and vague it made Mikayla worry.

Mikayla had been so stupid to freak out the way that she had. But what she had learned had shocked her and worst of all, it made her feel stupid. All this time, she was being tricked by Miley Stewart. She ended up looking like a big idiot in front of the only girl that Mikayla had ever loved.

Milkayla snapped her phone shut. She was worried that Lilly was actually going to break up with her. She was going to dump her for being so stupid and freaking out. Miley would probably convince Lilly to do it. Since you know, Miley is Hannah after all. And Hannah hates Mikayla.

Mikayla covered her face embarrassed. Even though she was all alone, like she was most of the time, she was embarrassed. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she realized what Miley's secret really meant.  
Everytime Mikayla had said somethign about Hannah to Lilly, Lilly had just told Miley. Whenever Mikayla had told Miley anything, she had been Hannah the whole time. Mikayla had been tricked really well. Lola and Mike probably weren't even real either. They were probably Miley's friends or something.

Mikayla sat up on her bed. Lola was Lilly! Mikayla let out a groan as she let herself fall back down on her bed. She was the biggest idiot! All of those things that she had said to Lola over the years. It had actually been Lilly. She hadn't been saying all of those things to some girl who was stupidedly best friends with Hannah Montana, she had been saying them to her girlfriend.

Mikayla sat up on her bed. She was going to meet Lilly. She had to talk about everything, all of this, this huge mess. Mikayla stood up and walked over to her walk in closet. If she was going to meet Lilly and talk all of this out, she was going to have to look the best that she could muster.

Mikayla pulled out a brand new outfit that a local designer had given to her for free. She had promised to wear it around two months ago, btu she never got around to it. Now, was a good a time as any. Hopefull at least one person would see her wearing it from the biz though. She didn't want to repeat the outfit, just in case Lilly was actually to break up with her.  
Mikayla quickly got dressed. After runnign a brush though her black hair, Mikayla picked up her car keys and she left her house quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikayla walked in through the doors of the coffee shop. She went straight to the barista and ordered a soy latte. After taking her latte Mikayla walked to a table in teh back and waited for Lilly. Lilly hadn't shown yet and it was only making Mikayla nervous.

Mikayla sipped on her latte as she set her gaze towards the door. Every time that the door opened Mikayla sat up in her chair, preparing it to be Lilly. It never was though.

Mikayla sat back in her chair her gaze fixated on teh door. Lilly had to come through them at any second. She had to. It had been her idea to meet here. Mikayla glanced down at her cell phone, itwas half an hour after Lilly had asked to meet. "Come on Lilly." Mikayla mumbled to herself as she finished off her latte.

Mikayla stared at teh doors for a few minutes longer before she gave up. She was being stood up. Tears rushed to Mikayla's eyes and she quickly pushed them away. No, she wans't going to do this. She wasn't going to start crying in teh middle of the damn coffee shop. She wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction. She wouldn't.

After collecting herself, Mikayla stood up out from teh table. She through her latte cup away adn quickly walked out of the stifling coffee shop. "Dammit." Mikayla mumbled walking abck to her car.

This was actually happening. They were actually done. It was all over. Mikayla sat down in her car and after checking to make sure no was around, she let herself cry. As teh tears fell down her cheeks Mikayla picked up her phone and checked for any texts or missed calls. She had none.

"Damn..." Mikayla dropped her phone down on teh passenger seat. She dropped her head down on her steering wheel and she cried. She lost her. She lost Lilly, the one girl, the only person that Mikayla had ever loved. The only person who had ever loved Mikayla.

Mikayla brought her head back up. She wiped away teh tears that had fallen down her cheeks and chin. She was done. She wasn't going to cry over Lilly Trescott anymore. She was done. She had allowed herself a couple of minutes to cry over her and that was it. She wasn't going to try anymore.

Mikayla started her car up and put it in gear. She was going to go home, eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream and try to forget that she had ever met Lilly Trescott.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Stolen  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla  
**Author:** iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.

**Chapter Nine**

Lilly had meant to go. She really had. She had gotten as far as to the street that the coffee shop was on. She stood at that street corner for half an hour telling herself to just go, but she didn't. She turned around and went back home instead.

Lilly was starting to hate herself for it now. Mikayla had shown up, Lilly had seen her car. Mikayla had been willing to give Lilly a shot and Lilly blew it. Lilly took another bite of her Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She had blown all chances she had with Mikayla.

Fresh tears bounced into Lilly's eyes. Lilly brushed them away. She lost her, she had really lost Mikayla, the love of her life. Lilly sat back on her bed, letting herself cry. She had lost her. It was a phrase that wouldn't stop repeating itself over and over again in Lilly's mind. She had lost her.

Lilly set the ice cream aside. She should be doing her homework, practicing for her entrance interview at Brown or maybe calling Miley and being a good best friend to her, but Lilly couldn't do anything. Lilly laid down in her bed and shut her eyes. She just wanted to sleep and pretend that all of this hadn't really happened. It couldn't be real. It couldn't be.

Lilly replayed the fights in her mind over and over again. There was so much she shouldn't have done. She had done things and said things that she didn't mean. Lilly realized that she shouldn't have been so hard on Miley for pushing their relationship. Mikayla just loved Lilly, which was why she was doing those things.

If only she hadn't realized it too late. If only Lilly hadn't been being so stupid.

Lilly opened her eyes. She missed her already. She missed Mikayla being in her room with her already. She wanted her back. Lilly sat up in her bed. This couldn't be the end. She wouldn't let it be the end of them. They were in love, Lilly knew that they were.

Lilly pulled her cell phone out of her purse and pressed the first number on her speed dial. She was going to fix this, she had to. She loved Mikayla way too much to just let her get away. Lilly wasn't going to be one of those people that had a person who got away in her life. She wasn't going to let that happen to her and Mikayla.

They were meant to be together forever and they were going to be.

No matter what.

Lilly had interrupted a date that Miley had been on with Jake, but at the moment, Lilly didn't care. She was being careless and selfish, but she didn't care. The only thing that Lilly cared about was getting Mikayla back. It was the only thing on her mind, the only thing that she could think about.

"What are we doing Lilly?" Miley asked Lilly as she scooted into Lilly's car.

"I really messed things up Miley." Lilly confessed feeling horrible about herself.

"So? Just fix it." Miley reached for the door handle. "You can do this on your own." Miley told Lilly.

Lilly watched her best friend open the door to her car. Lilly had no idea what the hell was Miley's problem was, but she didn't care. Lilly just needed her best friend. "What is your problem?" Lilly asked hurt.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked turned over her shoulder to look at Lilly. "I don't come running to you with every little thing that happens with me and Jake. Deal with it on your own. I don't like Mikayla. You know that."

"No. Hannah hates Mikayla. Miley actually likes Mikayla."

Miley shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "God Lilly. There is no difference anymore. Don't you get that?" Miley turned away from Lilly and left her car. She slammed the door shut quickly.

Lilly watched Miley run back into her living room, where Jake was no doubt waiting for her. Lilly shook her head. She was losing Miley too. Miley went and fell in love and found out that Lilly was gay. She was losing her.

Lilly let out a sigh. She put her car in gear and left Miley's house.

Lilly drove back to her house quickly, hardly paying any attention to the drive. She jumped out of her car and ran into her house quickly. All Lilly wanted to do at this point was fish her Ben and Jerry's out of the

freezer and sit in her bed while watching some old movie.

Lilly unlocked the front door and walked inside. She was instantly greeted by the aroma of coffee brewing. Lilly looked down at her cell phone that she was holding and read the time. It was two hours before her mom was supposed to be off of work. "Hello?" Lilly called as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Lillian." Lilly walked into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in her hands. Lilly looked at the table and saw a box sitting on it. "It's for you." Ms. Truscott said simply as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why are you drinking coffee so late?" Lilly asked staring at the small box on the table. Ms. Truscott rarely drank coffee and when she did she was either stressed, hung over or it was really early in the morning.

"A girl stopped by today." Mrs. Truscott said ignoring Lilly's question. "That girl who was here earlier."

Lilly peeled her eyes away from the box and set her gaze on her mother. "She was?" Lilly asked her heart pounding in her chest. "What did she say?" Lilly asked hoping that Mikayla had wanted to talk about everything that had happened.

"She just asked me to give you that box." Ms. Truscott pointed at the box. "You could have told me Lillian. I was in shock when she gave me that box, she was staring at me like I should have known."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders as she advanced to the box. She didn't want to get into this conversation with her mother. She just wanted to go in her bedroom for the rest of the next and be upset. "What else did she say?"

"Nothing. That was it. She asked for you, I told her you were gone...so she gave me the box." Ms. Truscott set down her cup of coffee and stood up from her chair. "I don't appreciate being lied to Lillian."

Lilly glanced up at her mother and shrugged her shoulders again. She had no idea what to say to her mother to make it all better. Nothing would make it better. "Sorry." Lilly picked up the box and stared at her mother. "What do you want me to say?"

Ms. Truscott shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Lillian."

Lilly turned on her heel. "See you tomorrow." Lilly started towards her room.

"I looked in it."

Lilly stopped and turned around. "Why?" she asked her heart pounding against her chest. What was even in the box? Lilly peered down at the box trying to see if she could see what was in it.

"Because Lillian, I obviously have no idea what is going on in your life."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't want to do this now. Maybe you can just wait to be disappointed in me tomorrow."

"Are you at least ready for your Brown interview?"

"Yes Mother." Lilly shook her head as she walked quickly walked up the stairs towards her room. Lilly walked into her bedroom and slammed her door behind her.

Letting out a sigh, Lilly sat down on her bed setting the box next to her. Lilly glanced at her door to make sure her mother didn't follow her before opening the box. Lilly pulled out sheets of music with Mikayla's distinctive sloppy handwriting and a journal.

Lilly felt her stomach sink, she could only guess what it was. She knew what her mother had read and why she had been so upset. Lilly felt tears spring to her eyes as she stared down at the songs that Mikayla had written for Lilly, and for them.

This was it. They were over. Mikayla would only ever give this to Lilly if they were really done and over with. Lilly wiped at her eyes. She gathered the music sheets and the journal, she walked to her closet and set them on the floor.

Lilly walked back to her bed. She thought about calling Mikayla, telling her she was sorry and that she loved her. But she didn't. She just sat in her bed, her head rested against her headboard trying her hardest to not start crying.

Lilly ran her fingers through her hair. Her Brown interview was tomorrow and she wasn't sure if she could really pull it off. She wasn't sure that she could fake it for a few hours to get through that interview. Plus she needed Mikayla. They had planned on going together since Lilly had first gotten the date for the interview, but that was all over now. Somehow Lilly had to figure out how to go by herself.

Lilly pulled her blanket over her head and closed her eyes, what she really needed to do were just go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Stolen  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Trescott had been reduced to. She was nothing more then a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla  
**Author:** iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.

**Chapter Ten**

Mikayla's manager, Margo, handed her a copy of the songs that she was going to perform that night. "If you want to switch anything around, just let me know. I'll get them changed." Margo mumbled while punching in a text message on her Blackberry.

Mikayla took the paper in her hand and she glanced over the list of songs. "Okay." Mikayla answered half-heartedly. The last thing that was on Mikayla's mind was her concert that night. She was thinking about Lilly, it was all she could think about from the second that she had dropped that box off at her house the night before.

Mikayla let out a sigh as she realized what she had done. She had just given that box to Ms. Truscott. Lilly was probably in trouble with her mom by now, they were probably not even talking. Mikayla had known that Lilly hadn't been open with her mother about their relationship and then Mikayla just went and handed her that box, that box that was filled with their relationship. "What's the matter with you?" Margo asked, prying her eyes away from her Blackberry to glance worriedly at Mikayla.

"Nothing. I just kind of messed up big yesterday with someone." Mikayla said trying to be vague. She didn't want Margo to know everything about her personal life. It was bad enough she was always there when it came to Mikayla's personal life.

"Well, just fix it. No harm, no foul." Margo said before patting Mikayla on the head. "Finish up here in make-up. I'll be back soon so we can do rehearsals." Margo padded out of the room, already texting on her Blackberry again.

Mikayla let out a sigh. She flipped through her US Weekly magazine again before getting tired of it. Mikayla rested her chin on her hand as seh thought about Lilly. Maybe Margo was right. Maybe Mikayla was just supposed to find someway to fix it all. Maybe there really wasn't any foul.

Today was Lilly's interview with Brown. Mikayla wished that she was with Lilly right now, cheering her on an making her forget about being nevrous. That had been the plan. Mikayla was supposed to have met Lilly at her house and they were supposed to drive to the office where the interviews were being held.

It had been the plan.

"Okay Mikayla, ready to get your face done?" Mikayla smiled weakly at the make-up artist and nodded her head.

"Sure."

Mikayla stood in the middle of the stage, holding her microphone and glaring at Margo. "It's fine Margo. It sounded good to me." Mikayla said into the microphone, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Let's do it again. This time Mikayla, put more emotion into it please." Margo told Mikayla before signaling the start of the song again.

Mikayla shook her head, annoyed. How the hell was she supposed to put feeling into a song about frivolous teenage love? The lyrics were beyond ridiculous. They were all about being in love and fighting the entire world on it. Life wasn't like that. Love wasn't like that. They weren't even something that Mikayla could really relate to. Her songs though, those were ones that she wanted to perform on a stage one day.

Someday she would. Someday Mikayla would get her chance to be the recording artist that she always wanted to be.

Mikayla started to sing the song trying her hardest to appear emotional, so that maybe Margo woudl give her a break. "Okay, good." Margo said after the song ended.

Mikayla took that as enough and walked off the stage, she was glad that rehearsals were officially over.

Mikayla sat in her dressing room her cell phone in hand. She thought about calling Lilly and leaving a quickly message. Lilly was probably driving over to the interview, so there would be no fear of actually having to talk to Lilly.

Mikayla flipped open her phone. She let her thumb hang over the buttons as she considered just calling Lilly. She missed her, she missed her a lot, and she almost figured it was worth everything that Mikayla had been through with the whole Hannah Montana thing.

Mikayla let out a sigh as she snapped her phone shut. She couldn't call her. She couldn't put her through all of that before her Brown interview. Mikayla sat back in her chair as she made a mental note to actually call Lilly the next morning.

They at least had to talk.

The next morning Mikayla sat in her bed, her cell phone in hand. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she felt like she was either going to faint or throw up.

Mikayla picked up her cell phone and clung tightly onto it. Sitting up in her bed further she let out a sigh as she pulled up Lilly's phone number.

Mikayla let her thumb hang over the talk button as she let out a few breaths. "Just do it Mikayla."

Mikayla pressed the talk button and held her phone to her ear. The phone rang three times before Lilly picked up. "Hello?" She asked groggily, like she had just woken up.

"Hey, Lilly." Mikayla said carefully, she was unsure of how Lilly would take her calling her, especially early in the morning.

"Mikayla?" Mikayla heard Lilly sit up in her bed. "What's up?"

"Hey Lilly. I just wanted to see how your interview went yesterday…I was thinking about it." Mikayla said carefully.

"Oh." Lilly paused for a second before she continued. "Yeah, it was great. I think it went okay."

Mikayla smiled to herself and nodded her head. She hadn't expected anything less. "that's good."

"Yeah." Lilly went quiet again before she sucked in a deep breath. "Why are you calling me Mikayla?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Mikayla answered quickly. It was the truth. Mikayla just wanted to talk to her about her life.

"you must hate me for standing you up." Lilly mumbled.

Mikayla shrugged her shoulders. She was, but she missed Lilly at the same time. "yeah, I do. But I still love you Lilly."

"I love you too Mikayla."

Mikayla nodded her head as she glanced down at her blanket. She started to pick at the soft material. "So, where does that put us?" Mikayla asked quietly.

"I don't know Mikayla. I really don't know right now."

Mikayla closed her eyes tightly as she tried to not start crying. She understood what Lilly was saying and what she meant, she just didn't want it to be the reality. She wanted things to go back to the way that it had been before. Before all this stuff started to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Stolen  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Stolen looks. Stolen stares. Stolen touches. It was the thing that Lilly Truscott had been reduced to. She was nothing more than a thief stealing small moments from her best friend's enemy. Likayla  
**Author:** iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. All credit goes to Disney.

**Chapter Eleven**

Lilly hung up her phone and let out a sigh. She had been surprised when her phone started to ring and her caller ID said it was Mikayla. Lilly hadn't expected to hear from Mikayla again. She figured she had really messed it up and that it was over. But apparently Mikayla still loved Lilly, probably just as much as Lilly loved Mikayla.

Lilly tossed her blanket away from her body and she scooted out of her bed. Mikayla. She loved her and all Lilly really wanted was for things to go back to the way they had been between the two of them. Everything had been better then. They had been in love and they weren't letting anyone tell them otherwise.

Lilly made her way to her bathroom and flipped on the light switch. Light flooded into the bathroom and Lilly squinted as she walked to the counter. She turned on the water and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth.

After running a brush through her long, blond hair Lilly walked out of the bathroom and towards her closet. She pulled out an outfit and quickly got dressed. After glancing at her alarm clock, checking the time, Lilly picked up her bag and walked out of her room.

She walked out of her house-her mother gone, probably went in early to work, just so that she wouldn't have had to face Lilly. Lilly got into her car and quickly started it. She had to at least see Mikayla. They had to see each other and talk about everything that had happened, face to face, or else none of it would ever be resolved.

And that was something that Lilly didn't want.

Lilly quickly drove through Malibu and into L.A. The ride was forty minutes, but it was going to be worth it. Seeing Mikayla would be worth it.

Once Lilly reached Mikayla's house she pulled out her cell phone and called Mikayla. "Lilly, hey." mikayla answered after one ring.

"Hey. I'm at your hosue. Are you home?" Lilly asked casting her gaze on the large house sitting near the ocean.

"What? You're here?" Mikayla asked quickly. Lilly felt her heart sink, she was scared that mikayla didn't want her to come.

"Yeah." Lilly said softly taking her eyes away from Mikayla's house.

"Good, good. I'll meet you outside in like half a second." Mikayla quickly hung up her phone.

Lilly pulled her own phone away from her ear and smiled. At least she wasn't mad, she even seemed a little bit excited.

---

Lilly stepped out of her car and looked over at Mikayla's front door. The door opened quickly and Mikayla stepped out of her house. Lilly smiled to herself as she looked at Mikayla. She was wearing faded jeans and a white tee-shirt. She looked beautiful.

Mikayla gave Lilly a warm smile as she walked up to her. "Hey Lilly. I missed you." Mikayla said softly.

Lilly nodded her head. "I missed you too Mikayla."

"So, you want to come in? My parents are gone, as usual." Mikayla asked turning her head towards her house.

"Sure."

They walked into Mikayla's house. Lilly stepped in through the door and was automatically greeted by a vanilla scent. Lilly closed her eyes as she took the smell in, it smelled like Mikayla. "I'm glad your interview went well." Mikayla told Lilly as they sat down next to each other the couch.

"Me too." Lilly agreed. "I'm glad it's over though. I was so nervous."

Mikayla nodded her head. Her ink black hair fell over her shoulders gracefully. That was Mikayla though, everything she did was beautiful and graceful. It was one of the many reasons Lilly was in love with her. "I wish I could have been there." Mikayla said quietly.

"Me too." Lilly admitted. As scared and mad that Lilly had been, she had wanted Mikayla to have been there with her. Mikayla was the only person who was there for Lilly. She was the only person who really cared. "I'm sorry about the other day." Lilly added, remembering what had brought her there in the first place.

"It's okay." Mikayla broke her eye contact from Lilly. "Do you want something to drink?" Mikayla asked standing up quickly.

Lilly shook her head. She looked at Mikayla. "No. What are we doing Mikayla? Are we still together?" Lilly asked.

Mikayla shrugged her shoulders. "I love you Lilly. I really do. But, it's weird now. If I had known you were Lola..." Mikayla trailed off looking behind Lilly.

"I'm sorry. I should have just told Miley. I should have just told you. I shouldn't have let Miley's secret take over my life. I realize that was wrong now." Lilly told Mikayla standing up off the couch and facing her.

"I know Lilly. But...all those things I had said to Lola, or you I guess. I insulted her, or you, and Hannah or Miley...or whatever." Mikayla ran her fingers through her hair. "I feel like you really tricked me. You pulled a good one over my eyes Lilly."

Lilly swallowed down the forming lump in her throat. She had never imagined that something like this would have happened. She never thought that Mikayla would have felt this way if she had ever found out. Lilly had no idea what she had even been expecting keeping all of those secrets. "I'm really stupid." lilly said. She shrugged her shoulders thinking back to Miley. "Miley even hates me now."

"What? Why?" mikayla asked, her eyes full of worry. "what happened?"

"She hates me because I'm gay." Lilly said as she sat back down on the couch.

"she said that?" Mikayla asked sitting down next ot Lillly.

"no. But she ignores me. She snaps at me. She doesn't want to be aroudn me. She's not the best friend she had been before she found out." Lilly told Mikayla her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry." Mikayla wrapped her arms around Lilly and hugged her. "You deserve better than that." mikayla whispered into Lilly's ear.

Lilly closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Mikayla's touch on her skin. "I love you Mikayla. You are probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even if my mother and best friend hate me because of it."

Mikayla looked at Lilly and gave her a small smile. "You are the best thing that's happened to me too Lilly. You've made my life at least a little bit more bearable."

Lilly smiled at Mikayla, it was weird hearing her say something like that. Lilly didn't think she had such an impact on Mikayla. Mikayla had a huge one on Lilly. But Lilly had no idea that she had the power the affect someone like that. Especially Mikayla. "Wow, that's huge." Lilly finally said after a minute of silence.

Mikayla smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the truth."

"So, where does that leave us?" Lilly asked glancing away from Mikayla. She couldn't bear it if Mikayla actually said they should break up. Lilly didn't want that. She wanted everything but that.

"Where do you want it to leave us?" Mikayla asked quietly.

"I want to stay together." Lilly answered automatically. She glanced at Mikayla.

"Me too."

Lilly smiled at Mikayla. She leaned towards her until she felt Mikayla's body heat on her face. "Good." Lilly whispered before laying her lips against Mikayla's.

---

"Lilly!" Mikayla squealed out as Lilly balled up the sheets in her hands and pulled them off of Mikayla's almost naked body.

"Don't be such a baby." Lilly teased as she tossed Mikayla's sheets back at her.

Mikayla quickly covered her body and stuck her tongue out at Lilly. "You are so mean to me." She pouted

Lilly laughed. She was glad that things were back to normal between the two of them. Everything was going to work out. It was going to be perfect. Lilly scooted closer to Mikayla on her bed, growing serious. "I'll be Lola for you Mikayla. You know that right?" Lilly asked.

Mikayla shook her head. "No." She answered.

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows together. "What?"

"I don't hide Lilly. You'll be Lilly Truscott and only Lilly Truscott. I won't make you hide." Mikayla told Lilly smiling.

"Okay." Lilly smiled at Mikayla as she kissed her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Mikayla answered as she laid down on her bed, the sheets clinging close to her body. "I would want you to be you." Mikayla added looking at Lilly.

"I'm glad." Lilly said laying down next to Mikayla. "I really am." she added.

"Great. So we are in agreement." Mikayla said lightly.

"Of course." Lilly glanced at her bag that was laying on the ground by Mikayla's bed. She had been expecting Miley to call or text, apologizing for how she had acted the days before, but she never did. Lilly didn't know where that left her and Miley. But, if Miley was really going to hate Lilly for being in love with th girl of her dreams, she didn't need to have her around.

Lilly closed her eyes as she buried her head in the pillow underneath her. She was no longer going to be that theft. She was not going to steal moments from the girl she loved to make sure that Miley was comfortable. Lilly was going to love Mikayla openly and loyaly. Nothing was going to change that. If Miley had a problem with any of it, then they were over as far as Lilly cared. She didn't need someone like that in her life. She already had her mother and that was enough.

Lilly loved Mikayla-the one person who ever really loved Lilly. She wans't going to put their relationship in turmoil for anyone who really didn't accept Lilly. Mikayla was the only person who mattered anymore and Lilly was glad that it was her. Lilly finally found the person she was going to love for the rest of her life.

**THE END**


End file.
